


hum emenating from its lips

by arty_v



Series: cryptid ranboo/scp ranboo [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), No Fandom
Genre: Does Ranboo have other horrors as friends??, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Non-Binary Ranboo, Ranboo is as Old as Cthulhu, Ranboo uses They/Them, Ranboo uses it/its, Return, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), eldritch horror, you'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arty_v/pseuds/arty_v
Summary: Safety was a scary feeling, but comforting while it lasted.--title: "Neverending Hum" by Lemon Demonalt title: Safetysequel to "With a Hum That Never Ends... Right?"
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: cryptid ranboo/scp ranboo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123499
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	hum emenating from its lips

It’s skin burned due to the acid falling from the sky. Every now and then when they blinked, acid would fall. It stung even more when there was a clap from the sky. Ranboo was shaken to its core and was especially small now, curling further into itself, their skin screaming at them. They hid under the tree and felt purple ooze leak from their eyes as they grew darker.

It was stuck having nowhere to go. It could try and run to find shelter but the few droplets that hit its skin wanted to make it shriek. They held back from screaming since last time it made a sound, it haunted children and made them scared. Or where they entertained? It couldn’t remember. Oh.

It couldn’t remember… The sound that escaped its lips was similar to the sound of a stab wound. Mixed with a shriek and a guttural sound that shook the area around them. Ranboo curled in on itself, its skin hissing from the acid and its eyes grew weak. They just wanted to blink. Ranboo wanted to leave and run away from the acid.

Ranboo wanted to remember. It wanted to remember the sound of distant shrills in other voices, it wanted to be held again. It missed the hand on their arm. The hand that guided them to a feeling of safety. The touch that was on their skin now hurt so much and they wanted to give in. 

Its vision began to spot as their ears filled with the sounds of a stampede, of rushing liquid and then of silence as it gave into the black spots surrounding their eyes. It let out a weak hum, trying to comfort their forgotten memories, but it hurt as the lights in their eyes dimmed and more acid seemed to soak into their bones.

Its last conscious thought was that of a faded voice.  
One that screamed of safety.  
And a light touch.

⏅⏣⏅

Phil was startled as his two kids walked in, Tubbo drenched as they both carried a dark figure wearing a yellow rain jacket between them. Tubbo and Tommy both looked panicked as they looked at their dad.

Phil remembers months back when Tubbo told him about a kid that looked like its skin was almost jelly like and scared in the woods and how they vanished in a blink of an eye, how Tubbo would go out every few days to that spot and look to see if they came back, how Tubbo would phase out sometimes when walking back home from town and mutter the name Ranboo. 

Hybrids were nothing new to their world, humanoids with animal-like features. But what Phil saw before him? Was in no way human.

Tubbo looked up to him, shaking slightly from the cold, from the rain, and wind. “Th-Their hurt.” he shivered out.

Phil glanced back up the stairs, “Wil! Can you get a few towels for me and start running the hot water upstairs?”

Wilbur sighed, but his curiosity grew by his dad's panicked tone.

He grabbed a few towels from the upstairs closet and started running the tubs water before heading downstairs. Wilbur cocked an odd brow at the figure between them.

Tubbo gently let go of Ranboo as Tommy helped support it and Phil knelt down slightly, helping dry Tubbo off.

“What happened?” he hummed gently as Tommy went to move Ranboo, gently setting them down on the couch to take a breath and stretch his arms. Tubbo shrugged softly and shivered a bit, “We, we just found them. We heard them scream and we followed the sound. And I… I think they’re… Hurt.” he mumbled and glanced at them.Worry clear on his face.

“I think water hurts it.” he muttered and looked down. Phill furrowed his brows, “And they were stuck out in this weather?” Tubbo nodded. Was that kid stuck whenever the weather turned sour to just burn in the cold...

Phil frowned softly and gently dried off Tubbos hair, ruffling it up. “Lets worry about yourself for a second. You probably caught a cold giving them your coat.” he hummed softly, his voice calm before turning his head to look down the hall, “Techno! Could you find the bandages and ointment?” and then focused back on Tubbo.

“Me and Techno will help them out while you warm up. I’ll get the fire started for when you come back down and we can… Talk about this, okay?”

Tubbo nodded again, sighing softly, “Okay.” Phil offered him a gentle smile before standing up straight and as Tubbo scurried off.

Tommy took off his coat and ran a hand through his hair. What the fuck was even going to happen. He sat in front of the fireplace and held himself slightly, sighing. Phil looked over to him, grabbing a blanket from under the table and handing it to his youngest.

“Thanks.” he muttered, wrapping himself up. Phil gently put a hand on his shoulder then turned back to look at the figure on the couch.

Techno stared down at them, studying their features, tilting his head as Phil came closer. “Seems like they're just a kid.” his monotone voice had a hint of concern behind it. 

Phil actually took a look at them.

And in that black inky skin, he could make dozens of scars and cuts that were starting to close.  
“The rain did all that to its skin.”

“What are they…” Phil muttered as Techno shrugged. “Not human.”

Techno tied back his pink hair with a band before kneeling down by them and starting to get to work on this long process. Tommy studied the figure, still not sure how to feel about them.

But he couldn’t ignore the sinking feeling in his heart.

⏅⏣⏅

Ranboo woke to warmth. Its body felt weighed down as their eyes shined away the block spot in its vision. Its skin also felt. Rough. They hummed out a sound of confusion, similar to a chirp from a bird, as they sat up. Looking around them, there seemed to be light shining into the room through glass behind them. 

Ranboo glanced around and thought they were in a house… How did they get here? Its eyes were dim as they studied their arms, noticing how they were covered in white wrapping, same for its neck. They looked down at their figure and noticed then felt soft material covering the chest the hung off its shoulders, it was green.

They carefully shrugged off the sheets that held down its legs and looked down, seeing even more white covering on its legs, scattered in patches.

Ranboo stood and got up from the… Bed? It believed that was the right word to use.

They left off a soft hum as its eyes started to dim down to the light already then, but jumped as sounds were coming from behind… The door.

Voices could be heard and Ranboo shook slightly, wrapping its arms around themself as it grew worried. Humans didn’t usually like them all that much. And they didn’t see anyway they could go back outside. Granted they could hear acid touch and hit the roof still. They didn’t like the acid.

Ranboo took a deep breath and carefully walked up to the door, pushing on it lightly.

…

They didn’t know how to open the door. They hummed out in annoyance and took a step back. Did they just have to think it will open?

It thought hard and stood there for a while letting its hands fall to its side. How did humans do this?

But then it jumped in surprise and fell backward as a human pushed the door open from the outside. A garbled chirp escaped its mouth before their hand clamped over their jaw. Staring up at the figure who had blonde hair.

He dressed in a green coat and beige shirt, his eyes staring down at them, but… they seemed kind. He wore blue pants and sandals before kneeling down slightly to now be at eye level with Ranboo. His voice was calm as he spoke, while Ranboo felt fear rile up its chest.

“Are you feeling okay, Ranboo?” 

It gasped as they heard that name. A cackle coming from their skin. He didn’t have permission to know or address them as such. Right? Ranboo never met him or spoke to him… Unless they forgot again.

“D-Don-” it started and shook softly, a voice that was scratchy and almost distorted came out as its hand fell from its jaw. “P-Please don’t hurt me.” it said, barely above a whisper. They hoped that was the right language.

The man in front of them frowned, did they make them upset? “Mate, I’m not goin’ to hurt ya. You’re safe here.”

Ranboos eyes grew brighter as clouds started to dim the light in the room and its body started to shrink in on itself again, some of the wrappings on its body loosening.

The man studied them, carefully taking in how they acted before carefully backing up, giving them some more space. “You. Can call me Phil.”

“Ph-Phil?” It thought for a moment before nodding, “Phil.” its gaze was held to the floor, before looking up at him.

“Ranboo.” It spoke clearer this time, pacing their breaths.

The man smiled. It felt safe.

“Dad? Is Ranboo doing okay?” Ranboos ears perked up, taking in the sound that felt familiar. It faintly touched its arm, looking down at…  
Where he was touched last. That was the voice that touched his arm, that was…

“Tubbo?”

Safety. It hummed a soft chirp. They knew they were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think ranboo being an eldritch horror thats adopted by phil is very funky :D  
> lmk what you think/if you want more from this universe


End file.
